


It's coming closer

by RandomsHouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, F/M, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Vampires, Werewolf Lydia, but not really dead, main character dead, vampire!Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomsHouse/pseuds/RandomsHouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack should be able to leave town for a week without a mayor tragedy taking place. It should, sadly it's not what happened.</p><p>---<br/>There is a vampire in Beacon Hills, of course Stiles is going to cross paths with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The vampires in the story will be vaguely inspired by the ones in The Vampire Diaries and True Blood. There will be more information as the story progresses. Let me know what you think!

So, he was dead and he had no one but himself to blame. No Scott, no Derek, no pack related business. Just little old Stiles sticking his nose where it didn’t belong. And, he supposed, he could also blame the vampire that killed him.

\---

Things had finally settled down, the alpha pack was gone, hopefully for good, and senior year was in the horizon with a chance to be valedictorian, unless Lydia killed him first which would of course look like a gory and tragic accident, she would probably dedicate a few words to him during her speech. Maybe.

Scott and Alison were back together, there was a pool going on in the pack regarding how long they would last this time, he had a fifty bill coming his way if his beloved best friend managed his relationship for a month. So far it was looking promising, Erica and Jackson had already lost and Boyd would be out if there wasn’t a break up before the end of the week. There better not be, Stiles had already decided how he would spent his well-earned money.

All in all life was well, that’s why he knew deep in his heart something awful was about to happen. Why, oh why did he always have to be right?!

\---

“We’ll be gone for a week.” Scott was talking excitedly, waving his hand around for more emphasis.

Stiles peeled his face from his phone for a second. “Scott, my man, you can’t just start the conversation in your head dude, I need some context.”

“He is talking about the wedding.” Isaac interrupted from the kitchen, it was the weekly pack meeting at Derek’s loft and, as usual, the first stop was the refrigerator; they were growing teenage boys and werewolves. “Two packs are joining in New York and he was invited to attend. I think he and Laura had stayed with them for a while.”

“Ok, what’s with the “we” then?” Stiles spoke between bites of chips.

Of course the mighty alpha picked that precise moment to materialize behind Stiles and shave a few years of his future. “The whole pack has to be there as a sign of respect. I sent the message yesterday.”Next to him Scott and Isaac nodded in confirmation, Scott, good friend that he was, gave Stiles a few pats on the back to dislodge the chip that was attempting to murder him.

What?... “I didn’t get a message.”

A furrowed brow was his only response, followed by an exasperated sigh when it became obvious Stiles wanted a more thorough explanation. “You are not coming.”

Ok, rude. Stiles considered himself a part of the pack. Hell! He was more useful than any of the others if one wanted to get objective. Why would Derek try to cut him out like that?.

“What the hell Derek! Stiles is part of the pack, why would you try to cut him out like that?” Apparently, lifelong best friends could be eerily similar. Scott was definitely getting the last chip of the bag, no questions asked.

Another exasperated sound and Erica poked her head in the kitchen too. Faced with four potentially emotional teenagers Derek opted for the smart route. A rational explanation followed by a hasty retreat. “Those are very traditional packs, they would not take well to a human among werewolves.” And then he was gone.

Under different circumstances Stiles would have objected, fought and argued but he kind of got it. When the Alpha pack attacked them they had looked at Stiles in a decidedly funny way, he’d been curious, so much that he’d asked Peter. Peter! While crazy and a borderline sociopath, Stiles had to admit, he knew more about werewolf behaviour than anyone else. That same night while the pack recovered in the loft from the previous confrontation Stiles had cornered Peter away from prying eyes, as much as Peter could be cornered at least. The answer had been disappointing.

It would seem that he made Derek look weak. As an Alpha he should have turned him, because he was part of the pack, and because, according to some, humans and werewolves shouldn’t mix. So a human with the knowledge of werewolves should either be turned or killed.

“I did offer the gift to you my dear, perhaps I shouldn’t have bothered asking, one of my greatest regrets. But I have such a large heart that I couldn’t just do it. If I ever have the opportunity I would definitely just go for it.” The creeper was luckily interrupted by an enraged, red eyed Derek, according to Erica all of the werewolves had heard the little statement followed by Stiles’ panicked heart rate. It was the only thing spoken on the subject. So he decided he wouldn’t argue, for once.

The human was staying safely in Bacon Hills.

\---

It was the night before the wedding, Scott and Jackson were arguing over the bed arrangement, Isaac sniffed around the room clearly distraught by all the foreign scents and Erica screamed at the bathroom door, where Lydia seemed to be determined to remain until the end of times. All in all Derek was ready to follow in the steps of Deucalion and become a packless Alpha. Peter was definitely not helping, not that he ever did. He figured Boyd could probably stay though; he was so quiet Derek could barely remember he was in the hotel with them.

They had been in New York for four days, Derek had, extremely reluctantly, taken his handful of teenagers to Central Park, and the Statue of Liberty, and shopping, they had even seen a Broadway show at Lydia’s insistence, the shopping spree had also been because of Lydia, but Erica had wholeheartedly agreed and the others had no choice but to follow. He was more than ready to go back, his instincts were demanding he returned to his own territory, and his two missing pack members. Allison and Scott had a tearful goodbye worthy of a Soap Opera award and spoke daily and nightly. They also Skyped, and texted and emailed and did everything short of sending smoke signals to each other, it was…

“Derek.” Scott, phone in hand, took the liberty of interrupting his private musings. “Allison wants to talk to you. Something’s happened.” Curiosity peaked he took the phone, Lydia emerged from the bathroom clearly sensing a change in the mood and the rest of the pack gathered around him looking worried, even Peter. To be more accurate he didn’t look worried, but he did stand a few inches closer to Derek. Allison’s voice was muffled and borderline hysterical yet the words were perfectly understandable.

A vampire in Beacon Hills.

Ten bodies so far.

Stiles was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> First of all thank you for reading and thank for all the nice reviews :)  
> So a few comments:  
> Lydia is a werewolfe, I thought about making her a banshee, but given the nature of vampires (dead) I thought that would alter the story too much.  
> Second, the vampires themselves are a mix of different tropes (except Twilight) they are immortal, nightwalkers and they can't eat food. Like in True Blood and Vampire Diaries it is the age of the vampire that determines its power but other than that there is no real rank. They are solitary individuals and tend to get violent when they spend too much time in each others company. That's all so far, the rest of their characteristics will be reveal as the story progresses.  
> And finally, I regret to inform you that the story does NOT take place in the crispy deliciousness that is Bacon Hills, sorry. Thanks for pointing out the mistake!  
> And enjoy.

Beacon Hills had been officially werewolf free for two days whole now, quite a feat, the only downside to this rare occurrence would be that Stiles was already bored out of his mind. He didn't miss the drama, not really, what he did miss was the source of the drama, meaning the pack, his friends. Still, he could probably find a way to pass the time, pull an Allison maybe and declare family bonding time. Chris had been excited for about a minute, until he realized that "family time" was actually Allison shopping time with daddy's credit card. Stiles suspected she was just working out her frustrations at missing the shopping spree at NY.

Either way, Stiles had tried the “family time” thing, except his father had joined the Abandon Beacon Hills bandwagon and taken off to visit some relatives. Truthfully, he was relieved to have been left behind, as bored as he was on his own, nothing could compare to the horror of a Stilinsky reunion. The last one he had attended, almost six years prior, had actually included a slide show, little clicking button and everything. 

So, he was officially both packless and fatherless. Fine, he could deal. Stiles was not the guy that stayed home and sulked just because his friends were not around. No Sir. In fact he wasn't even going to stay home, the temptation of sulking at least a little would be too great. He changed clothes, grabbed his “dinner only” money, really dad, you expected any different?, and took himself out for a movie. And that wasn't sad at all. No Sir.

The movie experience was quite disappointing, the film itself was bad, as were most movies lately, and the couple making out in the back row was even louder that the special effects from the movie, and we are talking explosions here, it sounded like there was a porn in the making and Stiles was the lame guy that added danger to the scene. Just his luck. 

He braved a look behind, it turned out to be a happy couple plus an unlucky third wheel. Stiles felt for the dude, so close to the action, yet so far away. A flash caught his attention, the only thing visible was the girl right hand and that was only because of some hideous nail job, so pink it might just be brighter that the movie screen, the left hand was missing somewhere in the guy's lap, and that's all he needed to see. Back to the film away from the live porn.

\---

Well, the movie was terrible, but he decided he could take himself to get a burger and fries, then maybe the one person date wouldn't be a bust. He'd only wandered a block away from the movies when he heard a shuffle coming from the allay to his left. And, was that a scream? Yeah, it was. 

And that, my friend, was another scream.

Flattening himself against the side wall he took a breath and considered his options. Stiles didn't pride himself for being the pack's only rational thinker for nothing. He could call the cops, it would probably take too long, but it might be a regular human killer with a gun and he had no delusions about his ability to handle an armed criminal. Then again, it could be a supernatural being taking advantage of the lack of werewolves in town, less likely but not impossible, and he couldn't risk putting his father's deputies in danger. 

A third scream rang through the night and the decision was made. He was not a hero, never pretended to be yet he was also incapable of walking away without at least looking. So, giving his common sense the finger, he ran to the source of the sound as fast as he dared. 

The first thing he recognized as he made his way pass the second garbage container was the neon pink nail paint that had distracted him earlier that night, this was immediately followed by the realization that the hand wearing said paint was no longer attached to the corresponding arm. In fact, the back of the alley was littered with body parts and on closer inspection, they belonged to the annoying couple that had spoken all through the movie.   
Yep, that lovely shaped leg was familiar, as was the head that had rolled it's way to Stiles feet.

After that the scene took a film-like quality, the gory remains looked distant and blurry, arms and legs were no different from the empty cans and random pieces of garbage, the only thing in focus was the man crouching over the guy Stiles had dubbed “unfortunate third wheel”, even if he was disturbingly limp at least he had made it in one piece, if you ignored the large red stain covering most of his chest. 

The figure was moving gently, not facing Stiles, the only thing visible that back of a blond head which bobbed in time with a slurp sound that had burst into Stiles' awareness with disturbing volume. He wished he wasn't frozen in place, he wished he could back away from the alley and pretend nothing had happened, but the scene had paralyzed him as effectively as Jackson's Kanima poison had.

Suddenly the sucking sounds stopped and the body was placed on the floor with a care that was terribly out of place given the state of the other bodies. Was this were the tearing apart started? Sheesh, for all the gory talk that went on around the werewolves he had actually never seen them do anything worse than scratching and nipping, certainly there had never been limbs flying about. Stiles wasn't prepared for severed parts! He was barely on board with the punching and kicking! Why couldn't vampires be more talk than bite?

The second the v-word fluttered through his brain coincided perfectly with the cloaked figure, and wasn't the world just a giant cliché?, turned to face him.

Yep, mouth dripping with blood, check.

Pointy fangs, check.

Something disgustingly fleshy stuck between the teeth, check.

Stiles' body unfroze just in time for him to fall to his knees and say goodbye to his barely digested popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 3  
> The story will be told in parallel until the point Stiles is reunited with the pack, a few more facts about the vampires and my conception of the pack will be explained here, but not all at once, there will be more as the story progresses.  
> Spoilery warning: The events are not necessarily being told in chronological order :)

Stiles found himself resting on a very soft, plush surface. A couch he decided, a super comfy couch, the couch dreams were made of, they would so have to get one just like this one for their house because, really? Better than his bed. 

He rolled over and prepared himself to spend the rest of his life vegetating away when he realized something was not right. And then, holly shit?! Why was he on the world’s softest couch when the last thing he remembered was being face to face with a vampire?! A fucking vampire, who had apparently bitten him, given the strange stiffness in his neck and the fact that, on closer inspection, his shirt was caked with blood. Just perfect.

Derek and Scott were going to kill him, that is of course if the vampire didn’t kill him first which seemed a very likely occurrence. Why was this his luck? He couldn’t even make it one week on his own without stumbling into something supernatural. He’d made super average plans, hadn’t gone into the woods because strange things always came from the woods, he hadn’t even touched his translation of the bestiary! And yet a perfectly innocent trip to the movies ended with a vampire attack. So unfair.

In between questioning all of the life choices that had led him to that point, Stiles braved a look around the room and realized that, while the couch seemed splendid, everything else was looking really below average, from the decrepit bed down to the moth eaten rug. 

“Good, you are awake!” Blood free and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a polo shirt the vampire looked less than impressive. And vampire-like. Still, Stiles would likely never forget his face and what it could look like with a pair of fangs, pitch black eyes and conveniently placed splashes of blood. It was probably an image that would haunt his dreams for years to come. “I was beginning to worry.”

Also, he was ridiculously chipper for a creature of the night. 

“If you were going to be so worried then maybe you shouldn’t have bitten me, saved yourself a lot of trouble.” He thought about saying something to that affect but his throat wasn’t working right and the twin wounds on his neck had began to bleed again. 

Derek had threatened so many times with ripping his throat with his teeth yet he’d never really thought something like that would happen, granted, he had been extremely lucky up until that point. His life as best friend of a supernatural being, while crazy, had passed with relative ease, never more that they could manage and seldom with permanent damage. Most of the werewolves he knew were all bark and no bite, except Peter of course. The Kanima had been a close call, so were the hunters, but never the werewolves, hell, even the Alpha pack had managed to come and go leaving zero casualties, he’d gotten complacent. Forgotten about the other things that went bump in the night. One of said thing was currently looking at him with curiosity. “You don’t talk much, do you?” 

Which was ridiculous enough to break him out his shock, because if there was one thing that Stiles Stilinsky did was talk, and no vampire was going to walk around with such a wrong impression of him. 

“Strangely enough, I feel more eager to talk while I’m not being kidnapped by vampires, I’m funny that way.” Yeah, that’s more like it. Stiles might be living his last night on earth but it would definitely not be a silent night. 

“Well, I apologize for that, I really didn’t mean to take you, but you interrupted me while I was feeding, not really polite and well. We are not supposed to leave witnesses.” The vampire was looking awfully apologetic, considering Stiles had seen him tear apart two teenagers and suck dry a third one. 

Also, he had some objections to the offhanded way the murders had been described, “feeding” he’d said, well it was feeding to him but there were nicer ways to say it, he supposed that’s what cows felt like when people casually talked about hamburgers, or would feel like if they were able to understand human speech. Not the point here. “So, you are going to kill me then.”

“I was! I swear, but then I checked your wallet for some cash,” seriously? The vampire had to rob him as well as killing him? “and I found your ID, you’re Stilinsky’s kid, right?” 

Suddenly the night (early morning?) took an even stranger turn, how did the vampire know his father, and how was that important for this particular situation? Hell, maybe he had never woken up and this was just a delusion caused by the blood loss. The vampire, he really needed something else to call him, waited for Stiles’ baffled nod of the head before continuing. “Well, I went to school with your dad, we were on the football team together, actually we were kind of friends. I mean, we didn’t stay in touch after school much and we only hanged out a couple of times whenever we happened to be in town at the same time, then he was spending most of his time with your mom and I became a vampire, so we kinda drifted.”

Yep, Stiles was dead, definitely dead and trapped in some kind of purgatory where the couches were comfortable and the vampires spoke to you as if they were old family friends running into you at the supermarket. 

“Anyway, I felt bad about killing his kid. So…” 

“Sooo, I swear to silence and you let me go?” It wouldn’t be the craziest thing to have happened to him, not by far, and it would be a funny tale for when the pack returned, he could now even describe what the vampire looked like, Stiles was sure the wolves would want to kick him out of their territory, he had killed people and injured a pack member. Lately they were being extra protective of him, finally getting it into their heads that humans were more breakable than werewolves and took longer to heal. Scott was even refusing him shoulder bumps after catching Stiles shirtless and bruised once. They were taking it a bit a bit too far, regardless, a vampire feasting on him? Very bad news for the vampire.

“Nononono, I have rules to follow, you know? No witnesses, no matter what.” He shook his head regretfully but his eyes belied his enthusiasm. He looked like he was telling Stiles Christmas was coming earlier. “Actually, the rules are no human witnesses, so it’s in fact very simple. I don’t have to kill you, I just have to turn you!” 

*****

While the teens hastily put together their luggage Derek rushed to speak to Amelia, the lovely bride, and explain that they absolutely had to leave early, luckily Amelia was a reasonable werewolf and understood the need to protect the territory against trespassers, and vampires were as bad as it could get. He couldn’t mention that in addition to the litter of bodies the vampire had taken a member of his pack because said member was a human boy and supposed to be inexistent. 

*****

Scott was forcing his bag’s zipper so much that it was sure to fall apart within moments. A vampire! He didn’t even know they existed, and even less how dangerous they were, luckily, and please read that as sarcastically as you possibly can, Peter was giving a very detail explanation of what vampires could do, he was only missing the graphic charts and teacher glasses. 

It sounded bad, bloodthirsty, yeah Hollywood had taught him as much; faster than werewolves, not good; stronger than an Alpha, even worse; and terribly aggressive, especially when it had settled in a hunting ground. It was bad by itself, disastrous if the hunters were to assume the pack was responsible for the killings, not to mention that his friends, neighbors and classmates were in danger. And yet, he couldn’t think of any of that, all that mattered to Scott at the time was that the vampire had Stiles, his best friend and that he could be dead for all they knew.

A quick glance around the room showed his packmates’ desperation, frantic shoving of clothing, even the new purchases and Lydia seemed prepared to leave most of her packages behind if she couldn’t fit them in her suitcases. It was clear they were all thinking the same thing. Stiles could already be dead and because he was human there wasn’t even a pack bond to let them know. 

No one could blame him for the furious howl that made it past his lips, and nobody disagreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finally arrives at Beacon Hills and meet with Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter four is here, as you may have noticed, I found myself typing the beginning of another story while I should have been updating this one. But al last, here we are! Let me know what you think, feel free to venture guesses and above all: ENJOY!

The pack had jumped on the first available flight, which only became available after Jackson and Lydia had paid a large family and a set of newlyweds a generous sum to trade tickets with them. To make it a more agreeable deal they had added a stay at a four star hotel all expenses paid. Their parents were going to kill them when they got their credit card statement. Well, Lydia reasoned her mother might not even notice so really, Jackson was the only one facing potential grounding. She could deal with that. She could not deal the fact that Stiles wasn’t answering his cell or his home phone. Allison informed them that the Sheriff had gone away for a few days, so the ever ringing phone only confirmed that Stiles wasn’t home.

The flight had been endless, Scott was on the verge of shifting the whole way there, so bad that Derek had to sit next to him and keep a restraining hand on his arm to make sure he stayed calm. The flight attendant had looked at them funny and Erica barely managed to hold back a growl at the woman. They were all very emotional, even Jackson, though he played it down well, Lydia could tell he was twitching in his seat, checking his extremely expensive watch every other minute or so. In all honesty she wasn’t faring much better.

As the smartest person in the pack, Stiles would argue that if he was here but he wasn’t and that was the problem, she could reach some very logical conclusions about what could have happened to him during the three days he was missing, aided of course by Peter’s detailed explanation on vampirism and its consequences on their victims.

How had they taken so long to notice? Sure, they had agreed they wouldn’t speak every day because it would be suspicious since Derek had claimed his entire pack was with him, additionally they had agreed to make an exception for Scott after he spent the better part of their first night in NY  whining and howling, basically driving everyone insane. They had texted Stiles a few times, before the glamour of the city had consumed them as well as the more protocol inspired activities that had to be followed by a visiting pack. And Allison couldn’t be blamed either because she was just spending time with her father.

No one was really to blame, although it didn’t take a genius, such as Lydia, to realize that Derek disagreed strongly with that assessment.

The Alpha in question had been purposefully distracting himself from the problem at hand by distracting Scott, who was less skilled at the art of self restraint. It didn’t, however, mean he was any less worried. Stiles was pack, a loyal and determined member that got far less recognition that he deserved, Derek could admit that. He was also self aware enough to realize he didn’t always handled it well when his pack was unnecessarily hard with their human member. He tried to make it clear, but they didn’t always get it, they tended to forget that their usual rough housing could be more than playful if it involved a human. And Scott, Stiles’ closest friend, was quick to reprimand anyone who might breath too close to Allison, and just as quick to ignore when Stiles was bowled over by an over eager werewolf.

Maybe it was because the kid seemed somehow larger than life, it was easy to forget he wasn’t a werewolf, wasn’t as resistant. He lived in a strange paradox, between being considered too human for some activities and therefore made to stay behind, perhaps more harshly than extremely necessary, and having his human status completely forgotten. Well, during the flight, Stiles’ humanity wasn’t forgotten. For once, every werewolf was fully aware of the fact that Stiles was human, pack, and more vulnerable to danger than the rest of them.

****

Allison Argent paced the airport arrivals gate from end to end, practically chewing her fingernails away.

She couldn’t imagine how the pack would be faring, she understood in a theoretical level what it was supposed to feel like, and Stiles was her friend too, yet somehow, the whole concept of “pack” felt deeper than friendship. More like family maybe.  Which made the news she had to share all the more upsetting.

****

Stiles was in a daze of sorts, the vampire, call me Tommy!, and seriously? What kind of name was that?!, left him alone to get things ready for his rebirth. His words, obviously. 

Meanwhile, being half drained of blood was far more debilitating than Hollywood made it look like. For one, it felt like his head was about to split in half, his neck was stiff and only contributed to his head ache, and he could barely move from his place on the couch.

Tommy was so sure Stiles was down that he hadn’t even bothered with ropes. He wasn’t wrong, all he managed to do was languidly turn his head from one side to the other and almost flail his left arm a bit, his legs completely refused to move and his right arm was effectively pinned under his body. He couldn’t be sure how long ago the vampire had left, he felt it was less than an hour, but it could have been days for all he knew, the only thing that really registered in his mind was the constant ticking of the wall clock, and endless tic-toc that did nothing to orient him.

All in all, he was positive he hadn’t been missing for more than twelve hours, which was actually very bad; he hadn’t made plans with Allison, his father had already checked on him and Stiles had neglected to inform him of his movie plans. He had texted Derek about his movie plans an hour before leaving his house, so it would be almost a day before the pack became concerned with his telephonic silence.

“Slashy horror vs. cheap teen comedy?”

“what”

“So xpresiv SW, careful, yo fingers migh fall of.”

Derek would be completely useless when it came to picking movies, Stiles just knew, still he asked for humoristic purposes alone. He was ridiculously giddy when half an hour later he got another text.

“Slashy horror”

He was less giddy when the movie turned into reality, scattered body parts included. Let’s not forget the upcoming death. He made another desperate attempt to escape, and put all of his efforts into moving his legs, after five minutes his left foot twitched and he had to stop, completely exhausted. Stiles Stilinski was officially screwed.

****

Scott had practically tackled Allison upon seeing her at the airport; Lydia, much more composed had shoved Scott away and enveloped her in a hug. Allison too was pack and they had missed her, and even though she hadn’t seen the vampire, or gone missing she had still been in danger. Scott had almost had a stroke when the huntress retold what had happened over the previous days and casually informed the pack she had gone “patrolling” around town after the first three corpses were found.

Incidentally, it’s how she realized Stiles was missing, figuring it would be a long night of wandering around town she had tried to get him to go with her, she didn’t expect to find much and he would make the time pass faster. Stiles didn’t answer the phone, and since he was the one leading the charge with the “we always answer the phone, (that means you, Scott)” campaign, she worried.

He hadn’t been at home, neither was his father. The next obvious step had been to check the Sheriff station, a surprisingly difficult task, since the Sheriff himself was gone for the week and all of the deputies were running around like headless chickens. It was understandable, three corpses were bad, three corpses completely torn apart were enough to give anyone nightmares. Still, she had stood around until everyone had completely forgotten about her presence and then slipped into the back office.

No Sheriff and no Stiles, but she did manage to make a copy of the early report on the three murdered teenagers, she was sure her dad would be able to recognize the creature that had done that from the wounds and marks on the corpses. As quietly as she had made her way in she exited the station, filed hidden securely under her jacket, smile in place in case anyone looked her way, they didn’t.

She’d been right about her assumptions, one look and her father had claimed it was a vampire, after that Allison found herself under house arrest and ordered not to invite anyone into the house, apparently that piece of mythology was right after all, while Chris Argent went out to arrange a hunting party for the blood thirsty beast. Fear mingled with concern for her father pushed all thoughts of Stiles away from her mind, and Allison spent the whole evening and night sharpening blades, getting stakes ready, because it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared, and checking the Internet for Churches where she could secure Holly Water. She briefly considered rewatching Buffy for extra tips but finally decided to postpone that idea for later, thought she left the first season downloading in her computer.

It was the following morning, when Chris returned to the house unharmed and with news of two more corpses and at least five missing people that Allison mentioned that Stiles might be missing as well, or at least not answering his phone. She insisted they check his house just to be sure and her father agreed. After all, there was a sort of friendship between the Sheriff and the Hunter, so at the very least he could make sure the man’s son was fine.

They had little luck concerning Stiles, they did, however, find Miss Acleberry’s body, the Stinlinski’s next door neighbor, half hidden behind some rose bushes, two very distinctive marks on her paper white neck. She couldn’t have been there for more than ten of hours.

“Call Derek.” It was both the suggestion, outstanding coming from her father and her own growing panic that propelled her to make a desperate phone call to Scott.

By the time the pack was finally making its way out of the airport Stiles had been off the radar for three nights and the body count had risen to fifteen, actually it was seven corpses and six missing people, but Chris was counting them among the corpses because, apparently, vampires tended to hide away the corpses and keep live humans in their nests, much like someone would hoard snacks for a long weekend. Isaac had whimpered at the comparison, the whole thing too close to a mental picture of people stored away in freezers.

They hadn’t gotten too close to the area where the first corpses were found, the place was still being watch by the officers, but even from a block away they could detect the stench of spilled blood, along with a scent that had made the wolves’ hair stand on end, when Allison asked them what the vampire smelled like only Boyd found it in himself to answer.

“Like death”

Worst of all, even as far away as they where and three days from the actual events Stiles’ panic still permeated the air.

 Derek wished he was alone in the forest so he could shift and howl his fury until Stiles was returned to him.

****

The vampire, Tommy, was setting a blanket on the floor next to the couch almost meticulously, he’d moved away the hard mahogany coffee table, actually picked it up one handed like one would do with a plastic chair and taken it out of the room. Once Stiles took the time to notice, he realize the coffee table wasn’t the only piece of furniture to be exiled from the living room, all of the old lamps were gone too, as was the large dining table along with its chairs and even one of the cupboards, the second and larger one had simply been cleared of all content.

What in the hell was Tommy preparing for?

It almost looked like Derek, clearing the room for the full moon frenzy back when the young wolves still had trouble controlling themselves. The thought was enough to bring a wave of panic for its implication and one of longing, he wanted the pack, he wanted his friends and the comfort they provided even if he was unable to feel the bond in the same manner they did. Right at that moment, physically weak and almost sick with fear he wanted his father to give him a hug, he wanted his pack, and most of all he wanted Derek. As grumpy as the Sourwolf could be he had really grown into himself as an Alpha and had learned to be the support the teenagers needed, even if he was still a far cry from a communicative werewolf.  Stiles had finally reached the stage where he felt comfortable around the Alpha, they were at the point where Derek’s threats had lost their “threatening” edge and moved into the zone of familiarity, hell, he would go as far as to say they were playful, never to Derek’s face, of course.

In his dreams, their barbs shifted from brotherly to flirtatious, not that it would ever happen, but Stiles was a healthy teenage boy, and he could fantasize all he wanted. So lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that the vampire was no longer shifting furniture around, instead he was kneeling by Stiles’ head, a little smile in place and an eager glow in his eyes. The boy would never admit it but he had squealed a little in surprise, only a little, partly because he didn’t really have the necessary strength to do more than that.

“Wha…” Seriously, where was his voice? Maybe if he tried again. “Whaa…” Pathetic, he might as well die in silence.

“Shh, it’s time! Aren’t you excited?” Stiles’ expression should have been answer enough, but the vampire only patted his shoulder. “It won’t be that bad, I promise, I’ve been immortal for a few years now and it really grows on you. In a couple of decades you’ll thank me.” Stiles doubted it, sadly he couldn’t comment out loud.

Tommy, he might as well use his name, suddenly replaced his complacent smile with a snarl topped with a deadly set of fangs, even scarier though were his eyes. The white around the iris filled with a black substance that darkened his leads and underside of his eyes was suddenly crawling with the same darkness, similar to what a wolfsbane infection looked like.

“Please, don’t” Tommy used his thumb to wipe a tear that rolled down Stiles’ face, while he used his other hand to gently shift his head sideways, revealing the expanse of mole freckled neck.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay” and then hi sunk his fangs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!  
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was well past lunch time, though none of the young werewolves were particularly hungry at the time. It was lunch time of the fourth day Stiles was missing and Allison’s halfhearted suggestion they get something to eat had been completely ignored, not that she had expected anything different but felt morally obliged to ask anyway, she was well aware of how fast werewolf metabolism ran and was not eager to face the vampire unless the pack was in full strength, additionally, the more caring part of Alisson didn’t want Scott to run around hungry, she was determined to be the best girlfriend a teenage werewolf could have and after trying to kill him and his friends on more than one occasion she figured feeding them was the first step towards building a strong relationship. They had gathered at the Argent household to regroup and plan a strategy, a difficult  task since the person usually responsible for the bulk of the planning was absent, not to mention that he was the cause of all the planning.

 The wolves, minus Peter because he wasn’t point blank told we wouldn’t be welcomed, were piled around random pieces of furniture in the Argent living room, the coffee table had been cleared of all the useless items that so easily found their way to whatever flat piece of furniture was closest, and was holding a map of the town, another one, this one of the preserve was resting next to it. Chris had faced Derek’s rage with a stoic face when the map first made appearance, apparently hunters mapping a werewolf territory was a big nono, Allison was sure there would be words between the wolf and her father once Stiles was safe and the vampire debacle behind them, loud and growly words.

“Okay, so, I’ve called for backup.” Chris decided he may as well start the meeting since no one else seem prepared to come up with anything to say and Derek was clearly still too angry to string a sentence together. “They are hunters specialized in vampires, not in killing them though.”

 “Why not?” Scott was usually all for peaceful resolution, but Stiles had been missing for a long time and the last place they could track him to was still permeated with the scent of his fear. Scott was quickly becoming all for the killing.

 “because it is practically impossible for a human to take down a vampire, but… well, they monitor vampire behavior.”

 There was an awkward silence after that, mostly filled with dramatic staring and annoyed huffing.

 “What is the use of that? They just keep track of the corpses?” Erica was not feeling particularly forgiving, in fact she was resenting being called back from her previous task of scouring the area surrounding Stiles’ home. A pointless task in Peter’s opinion since the little puppies (his words) were too inexperienced to actually identify the scent of a vampire and would be less than useless if they actually manage to stumble into one. Still, Derek had put them up to it understanding that until Argent was back to tell them what he had found, the pack would need to do something to keep busy and at the very least fell useful, otherwise their instincts would overrun them and then they would have to worry about wild betas as well as a vampire. Nobody wanted that.

 “It is important because vampires usually police themselves, but because they are lonely creatures that prefer to live in isolation sometimes they don’t realize that a rogue vampire is need of policing. They have a hierarchy of sorts, basically the oldest and strongest vampires make sure the younger ones behave.” This piece of information, at least, matched what Peter had already told them. “This vampire is reckless, probably young, less than a century according to what my contacts think.”   Argent didn’t even pause, although Scott squeaked in surprise and Lydia arched a considering eyebrow, because really, when had they started leading the sort of life where there were creatures of almost a hundred years that were thought of as “young”. “These hunters basically make sure that the vampire in a given area behaves, and if it doesn’t they call whatever old vampire they have as an emergency contact.”

 The whole thing sounded ridiculous. Erica made sure to inform everyone of this, loudly. Derek also thought it sounded strange, particularly compared with the way hunters dealt with werewolves, namely killing them, and added it to the List of Things he would have to discuss  with their local hunter.

 “So, you are saying that these hunters are going to bring another vampire to our territory.” The Alpha werewolf was far from pleased, Stiles absence felt like an ever growing void inside of him, far worse now that were back to Beacon Hills, at least before he was able to fool his instincts and rationalize Stiles’ absence as a result of the pack’s travelling out of the territory, but not anymore. They were back home yet the pack still wasn’t complete and to make things worse there was a foreign smell all over town.

 “Yes, and until then there won’t be much we can do. Vampires can find each other quite easily, apparently it all comes down to age for them, and the really old vampires have a lot of control over the young ones. Susan said they can track the younger ones and even call them to them, so once they are here it won’t take a lot of time. Until then we should wait, it is highly unlikely we’ll find it on our own, and even if we do, we won’t be able to stop it.” It sounded like it took everything the hunter had to admit that, it wasn’t comforting, also it would be impossible for the wolves to just sit back and do nothing when one of their own was in danger.

 Leaving the house, Derek knew that they were going to keep scouring the town until Stiles was found. Having Allison within sight had eased the mind of the pack with the knowledge that at least one of their humans was safe, however, Stiles’ absence was a deep wound they all felt. Not only was Stiles the most vulnerable member of his pack, he was also the one that used to keep a clear head in dangerous situations and the one that would normally make sure the pack was safe and sound. While it was true that Stiles tended to live in a morally grey area, he was always caring and worrying about the people that mattered to him, Derek was surprised to realize how nice it felt to be counted among those people.

 So the pack would keep looking, minus Allison, because Argent was no fool and knew perfectly well the pack was going to disregard his advice completely, he would let them endanger themselves all they wanted, but they could do it without his daughter. Said daughter took less than ten minutes to jump from her window to the closest tree and race towards where she thought the pack would go first,  armed with her trusted bow and a few crucifixes, just in case.

 ***

 Stiles had thought about death on more than one occasion, impossible not to after seeing his mother fade away right in front of him, after fearing his father would never return every time he went out to one of his shifts and, even more so, after Scott was bitten, the fear was always there, pressing against him, never fully leaving. He knew he was the most likely to go first, the obvious lack of claws and fighting skill indicated as much, truthfully, he was surprised to have survived for so long. This, however, did not mean that his incoming dead found him at peace or in any way prepared, not at all.

 He wished he could say he didn’t remember much past the initial bite, sadly that would be a lie. He can accurately describe the feel of the vampire’s fangs cutting through the skin of his neck, the dizzying sensation of blood rushing out of his system and the terrifying moment when the multiple aches that affected his body started to melt into nothing. Stiles was a clever boy with a curious mind so he knew what that meant, but, hadn’t the vampire said he wouldn’t die? Could he have been lying? Stiles didn’t think so, as ridiculous as the whole explanation had been it was also unnecessary, Tommy had no reason to lie, to bother with empty words of comfort. He clearly had no problem murdering helpless children, or teenagers, more accurately so he should have no reason to try and spare Stiles a few moments of terror. As bad as he felt at the prospect of surviving as a vampire, he had to be honest to himself, dying scared him even more.

 Then Tommy was retreating his fangs in a motion that should have been painful but was nothing more than mildly uncomfortable, and tearing into his own wrist with a violence Stiles hadn’t witnessed so far. Stiles was a clever boy with a healthy interest in vampire lore, he knew what was about to happen.

 Vampire blood, while as disgusting looking as human blood, tasted as good as the best plate of fries he’d ever had, Stiles decided as he settled more comfortably on Tommy’s lap lapping away at the bleeding wrist. It was a nice thought, the last one he would have for a while.


End file.
